The Dockyard Killer
The Dockyard Killer (Case #4) is the fourth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Dan Broke, who was found dead on the docks, bleeding from a stomach-wound. The killer was a drug dealer named Bulldog. Dan had bought drugs from Bulldog and owed him $2,000, but Bulldog had lost his patience when the victim was taking too long to pay him. As a result, Bulldog stabbed Dan in the stomach with a pocket knife in Oakville Valley (where Dan used to work), and then, he dumped the victim on the docks to make him bleed out until he died. Victim *'Dan Broke '(left for dead on the docks, bleeding from a stomach-wound) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Bulldog' Suspects roe.PNG|James Smith glor.PNG|Gloria Roach roem.PNG|Sally Stone abr.PNG|Bart Williams buuu.PNG|Bulldog Killer's Profile *The killer wears a skull badge. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears this tattoo. Crime Scenes Muelle.JPG|The Docks Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Container.jpg|A Container Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Living-Room.jpg|Living Room Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Bed.jpg|Bed Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Backstreet.jpg|Backstreet Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Garbage-Bin.jpg|Garbage Bin Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Dan's Wallet) *Get the Barge Driver's testimony. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Skull Badge) *Examine Dan's Wallet. (Result: Address) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is Left-Handed, Killer has Red Hair) *Analyze Skull Badge. (00:30:00; Attribute: Killer wears a Skull Badge) *Ask the Building Supervisor, Gloria Roach about the victim. *Question Sally Stone about the victim. *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Sally's Bag) *Examine Sally’s Bag. (Result: Bracelet) *Question Sally about the bracelet you found in her bag. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Container. (Clue: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:02:00) *See what James Smith wants. *Examine Drug Package. (Result: Code) *Talk to Bart about the drug package. *Question Bulldog about the victim. *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Bloody Poster) *Examine Bloody Poster. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Question Bulldog about the blood found in the alley. *Investigate Bed. (Clue: Sally's Shoes) *Examine Sally's Shoes. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Sally about being on the docks. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garbage Bin. (Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Tattoo) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on James Smith. *Investigate The Docks. (Clue: Delivery Form) *Give James his delivery form. *Examine Delivery Form. (Result: Delivery Adress) *Give James his delivery address. (Reward: Raincoat) *Check up on Sally Stone. *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Give the pills back to Sally. (Reward: Burger) *Check up Bart Williams. *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Bart's Wallet) *Examine Bart's Wallet. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bart about the picture in his wallet. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case which includes four clues about the killer. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only cases in which only one suspect (Bulldog and Matt Barry) matches with one of the clues about the killer (wears a tattoo and wears a number 9). *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases which have only 5 steps to complete Chapter 3. *This case and Payback have the same murder weapon (Pocket Knife). Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases